


Everything’s okay when I’m with you.

by Spacebabevomit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, Lesbian Threesome, Multi, gay threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebabevomit/pseuds/Spacebabevomit
Summary: Billie moves Tammy and Stevie to California with her. They live in a shitty apartment. Stevie is going to school for fashion, Billie works at a car shop, and Tammy is a radio host. They’ve been in a relationship since Hawkins. Takes place between the years of 1995 and 2000.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Tommy Hagen, Steve Harrington/Tommy Hagen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Everything’s okay when I’m with you.

**Author's Note:**

> First actual chaptered fic. I don’t know if this is gonna be one shots, Drabbles, or an actual fic. We’ll see. Hope you enjoy!

It’s her spot.

Well, it was until she brought home two country girls from butt fuck nowhere. Now it’s _their_ spot. It’s this little secluded place off the side of State Route 1. When Billie was living there it was her favorite place to get away from her dad. Perfect place to smoke weed, get drunk, take a nap. She didn’t have to worry about yelling or screaming, getting hit or kicked out. It was her and her car. Now, it’s Tammy, Stevie, Her, and _their_ car. Tammy didn’t have a car, and Stevie’s had gotten totaled in an accident. So they shared. Each part of Lita (their car) has different things. Tammy usually kept spare underwear in the back seat, Stevie has like ten journals in the glove compartment, and Billie has her cigarettes in the cup holder. All of their prized possession though is the naked woman on the dashboard, Jennifer. 

Okay, they don’t actually know her name. Billie had found it at work and kept it, and the other two thought it was hilarious. So ‘Jennifer’ had her own place on the dashboard, next to the odometer. It was hot today. It was getting up to the 110s and Tammy did nothing but complain about it. Of course their ac was broken in their shitty apartment, so being outside was better than inside. They had all brought their work with them. Stevie was sketching a new jacket, Tammy was working on the dialogue for tomorrow’s radio show, and Billie was making a new schedule for the week. 

“It’s fucking hot.” Tammy complained, yet again. Stevie rolled her eyes.

“You’ve said that like ten times in the past hour Tammy.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true!” Stevie turned to the backseat where Tammy was.

“What do you think of this? I can’t decide the width of the stripes I want on it.” Stevie told her, showing the sketch book to Tammy. Tammy looked up from her own notebook, taking a good look at the drawing. 

“Is that me in the drawing?” Tammy grinned. 

“Of course it is dumbass. Now tell me, does it look fine?” Stevie rolled her eyes. Tammy snickered, but smiled wide at Stevie.

“I think it looks good. Ask Billie.” Tammy smirked as she said the last part. Stevie chuckled.

“All Billie wears are cut off tees. I can’t trust her.” 

“Listen Princess, it’s style and keeps me cool.” Billie looked up from her planner, raising an eyebrow. 

“You’re tense.” Stevie noted. Tammy nodded her head.

“We came out here to relax, you look way stressed out.” She commented, reaching and gently kneading at Billie’s shoulder. That one that always bothered her. Billie had thrown it out a while back at work, and the aches still hurt her. 

“Fucking- They’re all dudes with small dicks who think that just cause I’m a woman I won’t cut their hours.” She rolled her eyes as she ranted.

“Mike barely comes in on time, Jimmy constantly gives attitude to customers. It’s like they don’t even wanna work there!” Stevie flinched a bit. She Could tell how riled up Billie was getting over this. 

“Babe, you need a break from that.” She said and grabbed the planner, throwing it to the backseat with Tammy. 

“Stevie that’s not gonna-“

_“Baby.”_ Stevie purrs softly. Billie visibly relaxes. The girls had certain things that Made Billie chill the fuck out. All Stevie had to do was call her baby in that sweet voice of hers, Tammy just had to squeeze her hand softly. Billie had special names for them. Stevie was her princess, Tammy was her angel. Both girls knew that Billie loved them equally. They never had to fight for her love. 

“I just...God. Can you hand me the blunt?” Billie finally says. Tammy pulls out a bag of two blunts, handing one over to Billie. Stevie smiles wide at her.

“Relax some baby. I brought that watermelon you’ve been wanting.” Stevie usually brought the snacks when they came to this spot. There wasn’t a name, just yet. They’d been thinking of one for weeks. Tammys Involved weed, Billie’s involved sex, and Stevie was right in the middle. Billie lights the blunt and takes a big hit of it, sighing out the smoke. 

“Better.” She mumbles. Tammy smiles wide as she keeps massaging at that shoulder. 

“It’s okay Billie. You can relax with us.” She says. Of course Billie knows that. But sometimes she just needs a little reminder.Stevie Turns On the radio, pushing play on the cd they have in there. It’s one of Tammy’s. It’s a No Doubt cd. Tammy always talks about her big crush on Gwen Stephanie. They’ve all got their little crushes. Stevie’s is Aunt Becky from Full House, Billie’s is Kat Bjelland from Babes in Toyland. 

“Let me have some?” Tammy asks from the backseat, though she’s leaning so far forward she might as well be in the front. 

“‘Course angel.” Billie tells her. Tammy blushes _every single time_ Billie calls her that. Billie hands back the blunt and Tommy takes a nice hit of it. She coughs some, like she always does. Stevie giggles a bit as she hears it.

“You do that every time babe.” Stevie tells her. Tammy flips her off as she takes another hit.

“Not all of us are potheads baby.” She retorts back, Stevie grinning.

“Yeah? You sure about that one? Aren’t you the one with a bunch of weed stashed in your room?” Tammy goes quiet at that. Billie smiles as she watches them interact. Never in a million years would she think that fucking Hawkins, Indiana would ever have something that she wanted. But then she meets this fallen queen of the school and her best friend and suddenly she’s hooked. God, she spent what? Months trying to figure out if they were the type to beat her up for being a lesbian? Turns out they had been looking at her too. 

“Billie? Billie you’re not that high already are you?” Tammy is snapping her out of her thoughts. Tammy looks like she might be that high already. Billie shakes her head.

“No, no I’m just thinking.” She says. 

“About what baby?” Stevie asks as she takes a hit of the blunt. Billie smiles.

“About my princess and angel. How I love you guys so much.” Billie says. And yeah, it’s sappy. Sue her. Stevie grins wide and grabs Billie’s face, kissing her softly. Billie always kisses her back. Billie can be the most pissed off she’s ever been and will still kiss her back. Stevie pulls back just for Tammy to lurch forward and kiss Billie. Billie always loves kisses from Tammy as well. Both Stevie and Tammy always gave the best kisses. Tammy pulls back and smiles.

“We love you.” She says. Stevie nods her head in agreement. Billie smiles back at them.

“I love you both. Put on your seatbelts. I wanna drive.” She says and both girls oblige. 

“Later today I wanna go downtown to get more fabric.” Stevie says. Billie nods her head.

“You gonna come with angel?” Billie looks back at Tammy thru the mirror. Tammy grins.

“Absolutely.” They’ve got their own rhythm. All three of them have a major part to play in the relationship. It couldn’t function without any of them being in it, All three of the girls knew that. So as Billie turned up the radio, Tammy went back to writing and Stevie went back to drawing, they fell into a comfortable silence. The sun was hot, but that was okay. They had one another to help ride the waves. 


End file.
